


糜情

by naibao



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naibao/pseuds/naibao





	糜情

  
王嘉尔今天的视线一直随着周震南走来走去的身影移动着。  
  
他今天又穿了一件深v领口的黑色衬衣，弯腰抱起豪豪的时候，大片雪白的肌肤从领口露了出来，晃晕了王嘉尔的眼。  
  
喉结不由自主的滚动了下，表面却端着感觉比谁都要禁欲。  
  
陈学冬把小朋友们带去睡觉了。黄景瑜不知道有什么事把周震南拉进了房间，看不到他的人的王嘉尔莫名的有些烦躁。  
  
但转念一想，周震南还没成年，他却对他有这么不好的想法，罪恶感和欲念在他脑子里争战着。  
  
拼命把脑海里那些不好的念想摒除，上楼去浇了个冷水澡。  
  
深夜。  
  
王嘉尔翻来覆去都睡不着，烦躁的起身下楼想去喝杯水去去火。  
  
经过黄景瑜的房间时，发现他房里还是开着灯的，因该是还没睡，不知道是不是他的错觉，总感觉有些细细碎碎的声音和动静。  
  
人们对待熟人尤其是那些关系特别好的一般都是相当不客气的，王嘉尔想也没想就转动把手推了进去。  
  
看到的画面却是让王嘉尔瞳孔骤缩——  
  
周震南仰着头半眯着眼睛，微张着嘴，果冻唇红肿不堪，白皙的皮肤透着些红晕，睫毛在眼下打出一道阴影，双手被固定在头顶，黑色衬衣被推到胸口。  
  
黄景瑜正摆动着腰身，断断续续的呻吟身从周震南那诱人的小口中传出。  
  
王嘉尔呆住了。  
  
周震南像是感觉到了什么，朝门口看了一眼，看到是王嘉尔，像个顽皮的孩子勾了勾嘴角。  
  
妖精。  
  
被周震南看了一眼的王嘉尔咽了咽唾沫，心虚的关上了门，落荒而逃。  
  
周震南看了他的反应，着实有些好玩，刚想对黄景瑜说什么，就被黄景瑜一下顶到了深处，撞上了那致命的死穴。  
  
“啊……哥你……嗯哈……你轻点……啊……”  
  
黄景瑜不高兴的说：“做这种事情你能分神，看来是我没出力。”  
  
“哎哥等等啊……呜啊……慢点……哈……”  
  
  
王嘉尔回到房间，抓着自己的头发，满脑子都是刚才周震南那个诱人的样子。  
  
身下已经硬的很难受了，看了一眼鼓起的裤子，苦笑了一声，解开裤子想着周震南自己套弄着。  
  
  
  
次日，王嘉尔带着一对巨大的黑眼圈去叫醒baby们。  
  
经过黄景瑜的房间又没忍住悄悄的打开一条缝，看到房间里只有黄景瑜一个人的时候不知道为什么悄悄的松了一口气，大大咧咧的进去叫醒黄景瑜。  
  
叫完baby后，周震南揉着腰从房间里出来，要是原先王嘉尔看到只会觉得他是不是腰伤又犯了，可现在看到他揉腰又让他想起昨晚那一幕。  
  
不过今天的他一件宽大的白t。  
  
周震南打着哈欠本来想去抱Jackson，看到王嘉尔随意的跟他道了声早安，看到他眼下一块乌青，突然就戳中了笑点：“哈哈哈嘉尔哥你这是被人打了吗？”  
  
王嘉尔看周震南没心没肺在那里笑，心里幽怨还不是因为你。  
  
陈学冬听到声响向王嘉尔看了过去，看到他一脸幽怨的样子也跟着周震南一起笑。  
  
baby们看着他们一脸懵逼，不明所以。  
  
下午，陈学冬和黄景瑜带着baby们出去玩，导演们基本上都跟出去了。  
  
周震南在厨房洗着碗。  
  
王嘉尔盯着周震南洗完最后一只碗，堵住他问：“什么时候开始的？”  
  
周震南先是一愣，有些莫名其妙，然后想起昨天晚上，了然，答到：“没多久。”  
  
“怎么开始的？”  
  
周震南推开王嘉尔一边将围裙脱下来一边想了想答道：“他说喜欢我。”  
  
听到这么牵扯的理由王嘉尔有些怒火中烧，“那要是我跟你说我喜欢你，你会让我试试？！”  
  
“会啊，为什么不会。”周震南随口答到，朝门口走去。然而没走两步就被王嘉尔拽了回去，摔到了他的怀里。  
  
王嘉尔钳制住他，随手拿起身边的东西砸了摄像头，然后把周震南一把按到墙上。  
  
周震南被他这么一按，肩膀磕到墙上的痛感让他瞬间眼泪就飚出来了，有些生气，“哎嘉尔哥你干嘛？！”  
  
王嘉尔没有回答，直接上嘴堵住了那个惹人生气但让人遐想的唇，毫不客气的撬开贝齿。  
  
“唔——”  
  
王嘉尔的舌带着怒气在周震南的小嘴里横冲直撞着，勾着小舌疯狂虐夺，吻得周震南从挣扎到渐渐无力。  
  
当周震南感到快要窒息的时候，王嘉尔终于放开了他。呼吸道新鲜空气的周震南喘着粗气，完全没反应过来现在的状况，内裤连着裤子一起被扒了下来。  
  
“？！”周震南一脸震惊的睁大眼睛看着王嘉尔。  
  
看到无意间卖萌的周震南，王嘉尔的怒气消了大半，埋到他的耳边轻声说道：“南南，我也喜欢你。”  
  
我也喜欢你。  
  
这句话的背后意思让周震南瞳孔微缩。  
  
王嘉尔一直是个行动派，见周震南呆愣在那里，直接把他的上衣脱了下来。  
  
手掌下的身体柔韧白皙，冷白皮不知是因为害羞还是阳光看起来氤氲着一层淡淡的粉红。  
  
真漂亮。  
  
王嘉尔的大手抚摸着，丝绸般的肌肤让他有些爱不释手。  
  
身上作怪的手在周震南的脑海里拉响了警报，赵天宇给灌输的歪理，使他成了个享乐的主，但看这样子王嘉尔是想在厨房抱他。  
  
有些洁癖的周震南挣了挣，皱着眉刚说了句嘉尔哥，就被王嘉尔推着背对着他被迫的趴在了墙上。  
  
王嘉尔贴着他的身子，在他的颈上吸吮出了一片片红色的痕迹，手捏着他的乳珠玩弄着。  
  
“嗯哼——等等哥……哈……不要在这里好不啊——”  
  
断断续续的话还没说完，就感觉到身后有异物进入。修长的手指在周震南的身下扩张，惹得泪腺发达的他眼角有些湿润。  
  
王嘉尔感觉身下的人好像已经进入到状态了，将手抽出来，掐着他的腰拉开裤子的拉链将已经硬的难受的下身捅了进去。  
  
“唔——！痛，不要——啊……”  
  
“乖南南，马上就不痛了。”王嘉尔缓慢的运动了起来，一只手又摸上周震南的乳珠，刺激着他。  
  
慢慢的，疼痛感成了奶油快融化般淫靡的甘美，快感激的周震南没忍住低低的呻吟。  
  
剧烈抽动的时候周震南带着哭腔呻吟着不要了，但那甜腻的声音却让王嘉尔的动作更加的凶狠。  
  
眼前迸射出一片耀眼的白光。  
  
腰上，大腿上，沾满了男人和他自己发泄出的乳白色体液，肌肤上不寻常的红晕，狼藉的一片让周震南生平第一次感觉到羞耻心。  
  
周震南浑身无力的瘫软在王嘉尔的怀里，王嘉尔看着他这个可怜的模样下身又有抬头的迹象。  
  
环抱着周震南，将自己的东西塞回了裤子，拉链拉好，抓起地上的衣服将他裹住，然后横抱起他，回到了自己的房间。  
  
在浴室里，周震南又被王嘉尔摆成了一条大腿贴着胸的姿势被狠狠的进入。  
  
直到晕过去的那一刻，他都还在想着他是怎么招惹上这个可怕的男人的。  
  
  
——end  



End file.
